Changing Topic
by SilverUmbra
Summary: She honestly didn't want to deal with this. Lucario x Weavile. PMD based.


_Geeze, it's been too long, too long I tell you! :D Well, this is for the fic trade at the LM forums, and since DL wrote me a gallantshipping -squees- I wrote this WeavilexLucario, which was pretty fun. Let's see... everyone knows Team AWD, but I made up Team Spiros, because there weren't any Lucario in PMD2, that I know of, anyway. So, er, DL, hope you like it^^ And everyone, despite my rustiness, enjoy!_

_  
FIC!_

* * *

"So..."

"Shut up."

Akira was not a happy Weavile. In fact, she was feeling downright homicidal at the moment, and was one snide comment away from ditching Guild conduct- which she did most of the time, anyway- and using her claws for their original purpose of ripping out the jugulars of those who used their voice boxes way too much. Her foul mood wasn't born from bad weather, because outside it was a pleasant spring afternoon which was perfect for just lazing about, but rather because she was unable to enjoy it, as she was stuck underground with a person she honestly would only enjoy seeing caught underfoot of a herd of rabid Rhyhorn.

"Look." The Lucario started, obviously irked. Like it was _her _fault that she hated his guts. Which it wasn't. "We're stuck in here for at least two hours until _your _dysfunctional team finally manages to _add _right, or until my team gets here. Two _hours. _I'm not going to spend it staring at a wall." Dysfunctional? Why was her team always dubbed that, anyhow? If anything, Team Raider was a lot more irregular- it was a surprise they did so well.

"Staring at a wall is much less painful than talking to you." She replied in a tone low and blunt like it was fact. Which it was. "So don't automatically assume that just because you're the leader of the great _ultra _ranked-" Here she was poking fun; no one cared about ultra ranks as much as Master ranks, which were few in number. "-Team Spiros that I'm like a little _fangirl_ who wants to learn what your favorite _toothpaste _is, _Fel._"

So on this pleasant spring afternoon, a simple theft had gone horribly, horribly wrong and left the leader of Team AWD stuck in a collapsed cave with a self-proclaimed hero with an ego so big one could suffocate a Wailord with it. Cut off from her team, Akira was left staring- once again- at a wall- once again- imagining all of the gruesome ways to kill a Lucario- once again- in a cramped little place with barely enough room to curse in.

Fel scowled. "Well, I figured you would be civil enough to at least- _would you stop that_?"

She was honestly surprised, and had the decency to look as such. "Stop what?" She asked innocently, or as innocently as a brooding dark-type weasel equipped with claws which could shred still could.

"Glaring at me and imagining my gruesome end. It's creepy." The Lucario leaned away from her, looking genuinely rattled.

"You can read my mind?" Talk about an invasion of personal space... "But you're not even a psychic type."

The leader of Team Spiros crossed his arms and flicked one blue, triangular ear. She missed having ears. "Not mind reading, exactly." He started casually, like he was used to explaining this same event. "It's aura reading. It's like sensing the soul of another being. It's much more precise and neater, I believe."

Akira sighed.

"Of course you would."

He turned his head to her, puzzled. She could tell not only because of his expression- which was a really stupid expression- but because his ears shot up and his head cocked slightly to the side like a Growlithe being teased with treats. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Akira replied quickly, "So continue. Why is it better than mind reading? You've got me curious." Morbidly curious, maybe. Or just bored. Probably the second.

Fel looked pleased, and took that as a complement. _He'd take anything as a complement considering his ego..._ "Well, mind reading is just what the person is thinking at the moment. It's like, well, looking through a bunch of folders filled with random, unorganized crap. If the person knows you're trying to read their mind, they can pile on more folders filled with more random crap to slow you down or confuse you or tire you out, if they're talented enough." He paused, and shot a glance towards Akira, probably to see if her brain had been overloaded with information. Which it hadn't.

Satisfied, he continued: "In the case of aura, it's more like looking through a series of organized folders with labels and color-coded stuff and everything. In this case, everything is prioritized, so finding stuff is much easier. It's a little different, since souls and minds are linked, but entirely different beings, but the same idea holds true. You can find someone even if they're miles and miles away, and know their location exactly and where they've been. It's very useful."

There came only silence from the dark type.

"Isn't it cool?" He pressed, almost like a subordinate seeking praise.

She shook her head. "Lame."

This time the Lucario looked insulted, which was the point of the comment in the first place. His ears lowered to his skull with his insulted pride. "W-what?"

Akira smirked at a crack in the uneven wall in front of her. "Use the force... use the force..." She chanted happily, much to the chagrin of her companion, who looked more confused than anything. "Sheesh, at least now I know how you always end up where I'm at. Very... stalker-ish."

"Says the dark type." He muttered moodily. "Besides, it's my job, you know. If I don't keep you from breaking the rules..."

"You get fired?" She asked eagerly. "That would work for me. Remind me to be more difficult from now on."

Fel sighed, paw going to his forehead. "No. Well, yes. Technically."

"Sweet."

"But-" He added firmly, "-then a much stronger team would probably take up the task you know. Like a master ranked, and they're..." He trailed off. Akira's smirk widened.

"What? Users of cruel and unusual punishment? Don't make me laugh, kiddo. I know the three master ranked teams, and they're so gallant that they'd only send me off with a gift basket and a smile." She paused. "Well, that's not true. Raider's leader would probably lecture me to death, maybe, but that's it. Team Xenrlx, being Team Xenrlx, would probably just want to be my friend, which is infinitely worst, I'm sure. And the Guildmaster, well, you know, he'd probably just cry." The Weavile leaned back, looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "I don't understand why you bother. Don't you have anything better to do than bother me like you have for the past five years, or do you really lack a life?"

"Ugh..."

Akira yawned. "What? Nothing to defend your awesomeness?"

He shook his head, "Talking to you is like running a marathon. Not worth it at all."

The Weavile opened one crimson eye and glanced at him nonchalantly. "Then go back to staring at the wall, idiot. Or would you rather suffer another five miles of running?"

"Would it be worth it?" The Lucario inquired darkly.

"Depends on your definition of worth and value." She replied without missing a beat. She was used to bantering with him, and since his ego was so easy to deflate, she knew exactly where to bite. "Though, since you've been trying to convert me to a life of good deeds and morals in your little world of absolutes for five long years, I thought you would have known if it was worth it by now or not. Then again, you're not very smart, so..."

He ignored the insult, which was a new development. "Do you remember the first time I met you?" He asked instead, completely changing the subject. "When I was assigned the long term job of making sure you didn't do anything completely reckless?"

Akira nodded. "Most annoying event of my life. You stood at the top of the steps of the Guild and shouted at the top of your lungs," she lowered her voice and made it sound like her I.Q had dropped vastly. "'You'll see, Akira. You'll be a decent person yet!'"

Fel smiled, "And you replied, 'I see, in fact, that you are an idiot.'"

She chuckled. "Nothing ever changes."

"Nope. Not yet." He agreed. "You've yet to become a decent person..."

"And you've yet to learn some tact."

He leaned back and rested his paws on his knees, black locks of fur shifting at the movement, ears lowering in a look of contentment. "Five years, Akira. Five years I've been chasing you around and lecturing your every move." The Lucario slid his maroon eyes to look at her, and she quirked a brow. "When will this game finally end?"

"Do you want it to?" She asked, voice quiet for some unknown reason. "Think about it. If, and I really mean if, you finally manage to bring out the inner goodness and love and gallantry of the world to me, the game ends, and then what?" She rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you what would happen. That would be mission over and then you and I would have no real interaction at all. There'd be no conflict or anything, we'd be strangers, more so than we are already."

"You..." Fel trailed off, then started again, voice strong. "You make it sound like you enjoy our little races to see who's best."

"I do not." Akira replied stiffly, annoyed. "Why would you think that?"

He tapped the spot above his heart, "Aura."

"Once again." She muttered. "Lame."

"Agreed!" Another voice suddenly piped up, causing the Lucario and Weavile to jump in surprise. From a small hole in the wall of rubble and ruined stone, they made out a single black eye, surrounded by a plate of blue. "Everyone knows that aura is a cheap version of the force." Akira sighed in relief, never so glad to see her Drapion teammate.

"That's what _I_ said." Akira noted, "Nice to see you finally got around to coming, Viv. Is Ra there?"

"But of coursssse." Came a muffled hiss. "Lady Weavile, thisss was very rash of you..."

"Already lecturing. Geh. Can't wait to hear it." The Weavile muttered lowly. "Can you hurry up and knock down this damn wall so we can leave? I've been stuck with Team Spiros' leader for two frickin' hours and I need to go bleach my brain."

"You musssst have enjoyed that..."

"As much as being set on fire." She quipped, never missing a beat. "Now seriously, before I do something even stupider."

"Alright, alright." The poison type said quickly, "Right, er, stand back, obviously, unless you dislike your skull."

"Is she really going to be able to knock this down? Even I couldn't." Fel noted, obviously worried as he backed as close to the opposite wall as possible, shooting the Weavile a glance. "As much as I love being in your company, I don't want to die with you."

"And as much as I dislike you, I don't want your terrified face to be the last thing I see." Akira replied, brandishing her claws. "But no, we should be fine. Well, I should anyway. Viv's claws can tear through a Rhydon's hide with little effort. I'm jealous." She added, smirking. The Lucario didn't look comforted. "So stop worrying your pretty little hea- oh crap!"

The Weavile was forced to cut off as there came a flash of silver, followed by a muffled roar of stones as her face was nearly introduced to a particularly large rock. Her instinct kicking in at the last second, she ducked, tethered on one foot, and tripped backwards, knocking back into the Lucario behind her, and -despite her lightweight- dragged them both to the ground. Despite this moment of pure confusion, she managed to snarl out. "Goddammit, Vivian! You _idiot_!" Before she was forced to bow her head under another scattering of pebbles.

"Hohohoho.... that was fun."

"Vivian, a dead leader will be of little ussse to ussss..." There came a pause. "Though... she issss not particularly ussseful when alive..."

"Hohoho, too _true_!"

"Goddammit, you two!" Akira pulled herself up to a sitting position, dusting off her shoulders with a flick of her sharp claws. "That's it, for your incompetency, you're both grounded, damn you! No... no dessert for a week! And... and... your pay is cut in half...! And..." She trailed off as the "ground" underneath her moved, followed by a pained groan. "What the hell?" She practically roared, as she looked down, red eyes narrowed into slits and claws held ready for slicing. "Are you doing underneath me, you idiotic _dog face_?!"

The Lucario, eyes still dazed, managed to retort. "Like I had much choice! What kind of dodge was that? Were you _intoxicated_?"

"How _dare _you?! Do you _want _to be delunged?"

"... guys..."

"Like you could manage with those claws of yours!"

"What? Do you want a firsthand experience?"

"...er..."

"I already _have_, if you and your short memory haven't forgotten!"

"Then learn your lesson!"

"... Akira..."

"What lesson? Besides the fact that Weavile obvious have no sense of timing?!"

"At least I'm not tactless, you conceited ba-"

"SHUT UP!"

Startled, the two Pokemon jerked their heads to stare at who had interrupted their quarreling, only to see the flapping of indigo and blue wings and a gaping mouth lined with several sharp teeth. Behind the Golbat, an Arcanine followed, a look of amusement spread over her face. Ra and Viv glanced at them, looking almost guilty, but then turned their attention back to their leader. Before Akira could demand who the hell they were and what right they had to tell her, Akira of Team AWD to shut up, Fel raised one paw and waved.

"Hey, Arc, Hiro!" He called, "I can't believe you let them beat you here!"

The Arcanine, shaking her head in a flurry of cream fur, smirked. "Well, sorry, but we met some... problems." While she looked amused, the Golbat did not. "Vivian, Horatio... did you really have to play such dirty tricks to get here first? For the love of Entei..."

"Eh? Well, look, I did all of the work for you." The Drapion replied happily, "And I didn't kill your team leader! What a sale!"

"Like I said before... dysfunctional." Fel muttered, before shooting a strange look up at Akira, who was still staring at her team members, wondering what dirty tricks they had played. _So proud of you guys and your bad assness..._ However, after a moment, she realized that her rival of sorts was still giving her a weird look, and she crossed her arms and glared.

"What?"

His voice was small, "Could you... get off of me?" She started, suddenly realizing that she was still sitting on the fighting/steel type's stomach. Oh, so that was why his face was tinted with a blush. Stupid kid.

"Eh? Oh, right." The Weavile stood abruptly, glaring at her poison type friend, who was giggling behind one claw. She certainly wasn't expecting the Arcanine of all people to speak up and give a happy little comment.

"Oooh, so you've been flirting with Lady Weavile again, Fel?"

Viv chuckled, claws going to her mouth. "Scandalous!"

"Ssssuch indecency... and while we were worrying about you, nonethelessss..."

"That's _it_!" Akira whipped out one claw, pointing it at her supposed friends. "You're both dead as soon as we get home! I swear by my honor!" She turned with great flourish, stalking out of the small enclosure which had been her prison of three hours. "Let's go." She said in such a commanding tone that her friends nodded their heads in silence and followed. "I swear... the crap I put up with because of your incompetency... I'm going to go insane..." She muttered, shaking her head as she quickened her step.

"Wait, AKIRA!"

The dark type turned her red eyes to acknowledge the Lucario, who had stood, proud and regal next to his team like he ruled supreme. Idiot. She couldn't help but be reminded of that first day when he had crowed the impossible with that naive face of his. She shook her head and sighed at the thought. "_What_?"

Fel paused, reaching one paw out, but decided against it as he pulled it close to his chest again. "I'll win this race." He finally said, voice determined. "You'll see."

Akira grinned, saluting with one claw while her team exchanged confused looks. "I'll... see you there, then."

Then, turning from him, she linked her arms around the back of her head and trotted off, friends at her heels. _Some things just never change._

And for some reason, that was fine, too.

* * *

_Finish. So yep. I'll try to update stuff, but you know how I am ^^ SU out!_


End file.
